1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst, a method of preparing the catalyst and its use in hydrocarbon treating and conversion processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalysts prepared in situ in a hydrocarbonaceous oil from an oil soluble metal compound and their use in hydroconversion processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,825.
It is also known to convert simultaneously a mixture of a hydrocarbonaceous oil and coal in the presence of hydrogen and a catalyst. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,504.
Alloy-skeleton metal sulfide hydrogenation catalysts that are corrosion resistant are known. See, U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,626.
Other alloy catalysts are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,575; 3,052,739; 3,962,139; 3,147,154 and 3,455,845.
A highly dispersed alloy material of high surface area and their sulfides useful as hydrocracking catalysts are known. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,647.
Ferromagnetic catalyst supports are known. See Ind. Eng. Chem. Process, Vol. 15, No. 1, 1976, pp. 226-227.
In slurry hydroconversion processes, catalyst recovery from the hydroconverted products is difficult. The use of a high density metal or metal alloy as catalyst support would improve recovery of the catalyst due to the high density of the material and/or its magnetic properties.
Except for catalytic metals and metal compounds that were used unsupported, it was generally considered desirable to composite catalytic metal compounds with a high surface area support for use as catalysts. In contrast, the catalysts of the present invention comprise a catalytic metal-carbon-hydrogen composition deposited on a low surface area support which provides a means for catalyst dispersion and facilitates catalyst recovery. The metal-containing deposite or coating provides the high surface area or "extended" catalyst surface for the desired catalytic reactions.